Tiberium wildlife
Tiberium proliferation and its xenoforming effects have resulted in the creation of several unique mutant species. While the Forgotten and products of Nod Divination are Tiberium mutants, their physiology and intelligence makes them closer to humanity than results of immediate, uncontrolled mutation. Encounters between humanity and Tiberian wildlife have drastically decreased since the Firestorm Crisis, as GDI has taken measures to eradicate those populations of creatures that could pose a threat to civilians. It is worthwhile to note that Tiberium based life forms rarely attack each other and will peacefully coexist together, as seen in CABAL's genesis pit. They are however hostile to carbon-based life in the extreme. During the Third Tiberium War there was almost no Tiberium life except human mutants, and a few creatures they kept. It is speculated that as Tiberium evolved it grew faster, and the cells of Tiberium lifeforms could no longer fight the spread of the crystal throughout their bodies. Human mutants, being able to control their own exposure to Tiberium and that of other creatures, managed to survive. Human mutants are not as "advanced" as other mutant creatures, and this may have played a role in their continued survival as well, since the more advanced the Tiberium life form, the more delicate the balance between too much and too little Tiberium exposure. Here is a list of the most advanced Tiberium life forms recorded. Visceroids Results of uncontrolled, irregular Tiberium mutation, these organisms are essentially a large, unstable body mass, constantly changing their shape and never reaching a stable state. Parts of the original victim may be recognized within the Visceroid, but no way exists to bring the mutated one back. Tiberian Fiend The 'fiend' (Latin classification: Canis Tiberius) is a horse-sized animal, resembling a dog, jackal, or wolf. The flesh is blackish or red, and the back is covered with Tiberium crystals, which fiends launch at enemies, causing both damage as well as Tiberium poisoning. Often, fiends bury themselves in Tiberium fields (the Tiberium on their backs concealing them) and lay in wait to attack Tiberium harvesters. They react to perceived acts of kindness, and The Forgotten have been able to actually "tame" a significant number of them for use as watchdogs. They have also been observed living in family groups. Floater Floaters are a species of strange, jellyfish-like creatures that began to grow more and more prevalent as time went on and as the first phase of the Second Tiberium War drew to a close. Floaters glided over the battlefield, releasing Tiberium gas to move them through the air. The gas was dangerous to infantry - it could potentially turn infantry into Visceroids. To attack vehicles they would typically latch onto the vehicle to both tear it apart with its tentacles and send vast quantities of electricity through the target. Veinhole A veinhole "monster" is a bizarre mutation of unknown origin first encountered during the First Tiberium War, and was frighteningly common as of the Second Tiberium War, though numbers were drastically reduced in populated areas by the Third Tiberium War. Tiberium crab The Crab seems to be highly mutant like other Tiberium wildlife with a dark green shell and razor sharp points. It is seen enjoying its day in an unknown yellow zone Tiberium patch. Trivia *Some have mistaken the Giant Ants to be Tiberium mutants. Category:Tiberium